dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanagar
The First Rann/Thanagar War Much of the science and technology of Thanagar was lost due to the Equalizing Plague. Thanagar entered an expansionist phase prompted by Hyathis, and began a war with Rann. This was eventually resolved. The Shadow War Even after Hyathis was deposed, the people of Thanagar were still suffering from a fundamental culture shock as a result of the Equalizing Plague. Though they had accepted Hyathis' militaristic rule, the citizenry loomed on the verge of a new Dark Age. Gangs of "thrill-thieves" programmed a virus that destroyed portions of Thanagar's planetary data network, destroying mountains of scientific knowledge. Desperate to reclaim their heritage, a group of Thanagarian militants decided to take action. A commander named Fell Andar learned that Thanagar's most valued police officer Katar Hol and his wife Shayera had long ago left Thanagar to learn new crime-fighting techniques on Earth. He also knew that Katar brought with him a wide range of Thanagarian technology. Fell brought together a cadre of sympathetic Thanagarians and together they instigated a secret "Shadow War" against Earth. Arriving on Earth in secret, they established a base of operations inside a cave at Grinder's Bluff in Midway City. Their first mission involved stealing anti-gravity technology from Hawkman and Hawkwoman. The mission proved unsuccessful however and one of the agents, Rab Mekir, inadvertently murdered artist Mavis Trent mistakenly believing her to be Hawkwoman. Fell Andar soon came into possession of an Absorbascon and used it in an effort to locate other pieces of lost Thanagarian technology. He even managed to commandeer Hawkman's starship with the intent of turning into a missile aimed at the Justice League Compound. Hawkman and Hawkwoman foiled Andar's plans however, though doing so required the destruction of their own ship, as well as most of Fell Andar's agents. Fell and his lieutenant survived the blast, though Fell was killed by one of his own agents soon after. Corla continued to wage the Shadow War by taking on the human identity of Corla Shilak. She infiltrated the Midway City Museum as the replacement for the late Mavis Trent. The Shadow War continued. Invasion of Earth Section not yet written Modern Age History In Post-Crisis history, Thanagar was a slave world in the empire of the planet Polara millennia ago. According to legend, a slave named Kalmoran slew his keeper and organized an army of his fellow Thanagarians, and led them in attacking a Polarian garrison, seizing their starships and using them to attack the other Polarian slave worlds. After defeating the slave planets, Kalmoran's armada attacked and razed Polara, ending the Polarian empire. Kalmoran returned to Thanagar, where he built a great city and lived there as his home planet's ruler. Generations after Kalmoran, the Thanagarians built a vast interstellar empire and adopted policies of aggression and imperialism. Ultimately, the Thanagarians joined the Dominators and their Alliance in invading Earth, which was successfully opposed by Earth's metahuman heroes and its armed forces. Following the failure of the invasion, Thanagar sent an ambassador, Darl Klus, to Earth to mediate relations between the two worlds. Thanagarian culture blossomed in the early days of their empire, producing numerous inventions and many forms of art. But as millennia passed, Thanagarian culture became sterile, and the Thanagarians increasingly relied on their subject races for both technological and artistic advances. | PointsOfInterest = ; Medal Mint: The Medal Mint produces the bulk of the reward medals for valorious Thanagarian citizens, particularly the Thanagarian Wingmen. A group of thieves known as the Dragonfly Raiders once robbed the Medal Mint under the instruction of Byth Rok. During the encounter, they ran afoul of Hawkman and Hawkgirl. ; Sea of Scythia: The Sea of Scythia is located near a series of caves and grottos. Byth Rok and his criminal confederate Jarl once used the caves as a base of operations until Hawkman and Hawkgirl trapped them with a wave of radiation. ; Thanaldar: Thanaldar is one of the major cities of Thanagar. It took over one-hundred years to erect the city, and it was designed primarily to house Thanagar's ruling council. Thanaldar is the home of Paran Katar and his son Katar Hol. ; Veil of Valmorra: The Veil of Valmorra is a giant waterfall on Thanagar and the one-time hideout of the Rainbow Robbers. This is where young police officer Katar Hol first met his new partner Shayera Thal. This was also where, several years later, Katar first proposed to Shayera. ; Enndupar: Enndupar known as the "City of Lights" is a city on the planet Thanagar. | Residents = Pre-Hawkworld * Byth Rok * Corla Tavo * Deron Ved (Darkwing) * Fell Andar * Hyathis * Katar Hol (Hawkman) * Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman) Post-Hawkworld * Byth Rok * Fel Andar (Hawkman II) * Isamot Kol * Onimar Synn * Paran Katar * Katar Hol (Hawkman III) * Shayera Thal (Hawkwoman) Technology * Absorbascon * Nth Metal * Thanagarian Star Cruiser Wildlife * Brontadon * Carangian Tigracat * Yorraga Beasts | CustomSection1 = Other Media | CustomText1 = DCAU Thanagar began in ancient times as a hard world with a primitive and savage culture. The Thanagarians worshiped a pantheon of extradimensional entities known as The Great Old Ones. Sacrificial rituals of murdered children were offered to Ixthultu, the Old Ones leader, in exchange for knowledge of agriculture, mathematics, and philosophy. Among which was utilization of Nth Metal. Eventually in time the Thanagarians became disgusted of the Old Ones' bloody demands and refused to worship them, leading to outright war. With the anti-magic properties of their Nth Metal weapons, the Thanagarians succeeded in driving away the Old Ones. In modern days, Thanagar became embroiled in a near-eternal and violent conflict with the Gordanians. As the situation grew worst for Thanagar, the Thanagarians sent an agent, Lieutenant Shayera Hol, to Earth in order to ensure an alliance between Earth and Thanagar. The alliance is established with Earth and the Justice League after the Gordanians began an apparent attempt to invade Earth. The Thanagarians then claimed of offering to construct a planetary force field to help Earth's inhabitants; however, the Gordanian invasion of Earth was a false flag operation engineered by the Thanagarians and that the planetary force field was in reality a hyper-space bypass network that the Thanagarians would use to assault the Gordanian homeworld and ending the war at the cost of Earth's destruction; a fact that Thanagarian army commander Hro Talak stated as a necessary sacrifice for the sake of Thanagar. Because of this, Shayera Hol betrayed her people and helped the Justice League in destroying the hyper-space bypass network and forcing the Thanagarians to leave Earth. Without the hyper-space bypass network, Thanagar was assaulted by the main force of the Gordanian invasion. In a desperate move, Hro Talak led a suicide ramming attack on the Gordanian flagship and resulted in the destruction of the entire Gordanian fleet. But inevitably, the Gordanians conquered Thanagar. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Thanagar in the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * }} nl:Thanagar Category:Planets